


Scar

by vissy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark/Lex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-08
Updated: 2003-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fever dream set during ‘Exile’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mcee](http://mcee.livejournal.com/)’s default icon challenge. Based on [this icon](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v204/cista/vissy/slodscar.jpg).

Lex fell to his knees beside the body on the sand. “You can’t die, Clark. I can’t let you do that.” He grabbed a fistful of Clark’s hair, pulling his head back and sealing their mouths together. He breathed into Clark, short, harsh gasps that made his head pound with pain. “Can’t let you.” The sick dizziness was making him reel, but he knew he had to bring Clark back somehow. He gathered enough strength to rip Clark’s shirt aside, and found a strange record of scar tissue which made him blink in confusion; he thought he knew Clark. “Forever,” he read, tracing the bas-relief with shaking fingertips to make sure it was real. “I didn’t even know you could scar.”

“Don’t you know anything, Lex?” Lex looked up in shock to find Clark watching him with an affectionate smile. Lex was trembling all over, but he gentled under Clark’s cool touch. “Yeah, it’s forever. And it’ll keep you.”

Lex sobbed with relief, tears burning down his face. “I’m so hungry, Clark,” he said, as he took up his machete and drew it across Clark’s chest, nipple to nipple until forever was carved in two and he could suckle greedily at the bloody rift he’d made.

“I’ll keep you,” Clark whispered.


End file.
